1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain substituted benzylamine derivatives which selectively bind to human Neuropeptide Y1 (NPY1) receptors. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds and compositions in treating feeding disorders and certain cardiovascular diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neuropeptide Y, a peptide first isolated in 1982, is widely distributed in the central and peripheral neurons and is responsible for a multitude of biological effects in the brain and the periphery. Various animal studies have shown that activation of Neuropeptide Y.sub.1 receptors is related to vasoconstriction, Wahlestedt et al., Regul. Peptides, 13: 307-318 (1986), McCauley and Westfall, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 261: 863-868 (1992), and Grundemar et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 105: 45-50 (1992); and to stimulation of consummatory behavior, Flood and Morley, Peptides, 10: 963-966 (1989). Leibowitz and Alexander, Peptides, 12: 1251-1260 (1991), and Stanley et al., Peptides, 13: 581-587 (1992).
Grundemar and Hakanson, TiPS, May 1994 Vol. 15!, 153-159, state that, in animals, Neuropeptide Y is a powerful stimuli of food intake, and an inducer of vasoconstriction leading to hypertension. They further point out that low levels of Neuropeptide Y is associated with loss of appetite. These reports clearly indicate that compounds that inhibit the activity of this protein will reduce hypertension and appetite in animals.